File talk:Samantha.png
I would suggest we use a different picture of Sam for her article--this picture doesn't represent Sam's typical appearance. The old version is better, but still a bit odd. I looked through the other images, but didn't find a suitable replacement already uploaded. Anyone have a better pic? That is, one that can be legally uploaded? ---Zukogray 02:38, June 2, 2010 (UTC) : This is a good picture of Sam, but you are right, a picture of her typical appearance would be better for the article's main picture. And I don't think the the older version is much better, a picture where Sam has a more normal facial expression would be preferable. I can look around later. -J~ 01:55, June 3, 2010 (UTC) : I agree and will look for a better pic of Sam. : I found one... : Sting! TenRyuoh! 02:36, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :: Sweet, I'm glad you guys agree! Oh and, I know I'm not an admin on this wiki, but we should remember to give images license tags, for legal purposes. Just a word to the wise. ;) ---Zukogray 02:53, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::: I'll keep that in mind in the future ;) Though now I have to ask, what is the appropriate licensing be for a screenshot from the show? ::: And Gohan, let's see the picture you found! -J~ 19:20, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :::: Ditto, Gohan! (Assuming its license allows for you to upload it.) :::: J~, I'm certainly no lawyer or expert on copyright law, but from what I've observed, it is reasonable to tag screencaptures with the "Fair Use" tag. This means the copyright for the image still belongs to the creators of the show, but that we intend to use it for informative purposes. (If someone other than you took the screencapture, it might be a little more complicated.) As a simple precaution against legal troubles, I try to include the following information in the Summary area: :::: - Description of any modifications I made to the image, such as resizing, cropping, or brightening the color :::: - The image's source--episode and show (even though the show is rather self-evident) :::: - Acknowledgment that it is created/owned by ((whoever the production companies are)) :::: (Example) ...Sorry if that was a bit long-winded, but that's just my two cents on the whole licensing thing from doing some wiki-hopping. :) If you haven't already, I strongly recommend checking out too. ---Zukogray 21:09, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Ok,I'll upload it. I uploaded it to Sam's page. ::::: Sting! TenRyuoh! 09:11, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Thanks Gohan!!!! Hm, I like it, but if we have other options, I feel like this one still doesn't represent the most usual appearance of Sam...? Also it's got quite a lot of JPEG artifacts (i.e. the quality is not the best). Still, if other people like it, then okay! :) ---Zukogray 20:38, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Sorry. It was the only one I could find. ::::::: Sting! TenRyuoh! 21:17, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: I totally understand; I didn't mean to imply you failed in any way--it's just difficult to find good pics. I may have a way to take screencaps, I should look into that... ---Zukogray 21:57, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Hint to those who may not know, the "Print Screen" key on your keyboard can be used to take a screenshot, just post into your preferred image editing program (If it matters to anyone, I don't know if Macs have a print screen key, but windows machines will). And I have to agree with Zukogray, this picture is much better, but her pose (by which I really mean the blushing) isn't really typical for her character. -J~ 00:49, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::How's this? ---Zukogray 01:44, July 7, 2010 (UTC)